Happy Ending?
by Kira Naka
Summary: "Aku ingin putus." . "Apa kau bahagia?" Hayama berucap lembut . Apakah kisah kita akan sama seperti dongeng penuh mimpi yang sering dibaca kakakku dulu? HayaMiya . Hayama x Miyaji . Warning inside . R&R
**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _T+_

 ** _Genre:_**

 _Romance, drama, angst_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _AU! . Boys Love . Male x male . Misstypo(s)_

 _Hayama Kotarou x Miyaji Kiyoshi_

 _DLDR guys~_

 _Enjoy ^^_

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku ingin putus."

Miyaji seringkali berucap seperti itu, saat mereka masih merajut awal sebuah kisah. Dan kini, kalimat itu kembali keluar dari bibir Miyaji.

Tapi, mungkin dia memang salah. Atau mereka berdua sama-sama salah. Hayama memang seperti tergila-gila padanya. Sangat, malah. Sedangkan Miyaji, dia tak ingin ada siapapun yang mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Hayama. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang memandangnya rendah karena penyuka sesama jenis—

—walaupun sebenarnya ada satu penghalang lain. Penghalang yang jauh lebih mengancam dibanding sikap _denial_ Miyaji yang lebih seperti _tsundere_ jadi-jadian itu.

Maka dari itu, Miyaji terus-menerus mencoba untuk melepaskan Hayama dari hidupnya. Dan Hayama terus menolak untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tangan mereka, juga hati mereka, seolah terikat duri-duri tajam, yang mana kalau Hayama paksakan untuk dilepas, hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua. Namun jika tidak dilepas, ikatan duri itu seolah mengencang, menertawakan mereka yang terus menahan sakit.

Serba salah.

Terus bertahan mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tapi Hayama tak ingin Miyaji merasa risih kalau berada di dekatnya.

Karena itu—

—Hayama telah memutuskan. Memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikatan duri itu perlahan-lahan, agar tak ada yang sakit di antara mereka.

Walau itu sepertinya mustahil.

"Baiklah, kita putus saja." Ucap Hayama, menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu menyayat hati.

Dingin, sedingin salju yang tengah turun di luar sana.

Jantung Miyaji terasa seperti diremas dengan begitu kuatnya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Hayama akan berucap seperti itu. Bibir itu, yang selama ini berucap lembut, ceria, dan menyejukkan, kini memuntahkan kata-kata yang selama ini—tadinya—ditunggu Miyaji.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak?_

"Ayah juga sudah mendesakku untuk segera melakukan pertunanganku dengan perempuan yang dipilihnya." Tambahnya, getir.

Duri-duri itu perlahan dilepasnya.

 _Sesak_.

 _Aku sesak_.

 _Siapapun, tolong..._

Duri itu tetap menyisakan luka, sepelan apapun dia melepasnya. Duri itu mengikat mereka terlalu kencang. Apapun yang mereka lakukan hanya akan menyakiti mereka.

"Kota—"

Bibir itu terhalang sesuatu yang hampir mustahil Miyaji tolak, walau Miyaji berontak dan berusaha membuat jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hayama. Tapi Hayama menolak jarak itu, dan memaksakan jarak itu semakin tertutup oleh ciuman yang semakin dalam itu.

Getir. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya tidak lagi beterbangan, tapi lebih seperti memberontak, mengamuk di dalam perutnya. Perutnya terasa meledak, Miyaji tidak ingin ini.

Dan satu pukulan keras menghantam pipi Hayama, menyisakan bekas memerah yang begitu kentara.

Seolah itu tak menghentikan Hayama, Hayama malah memeluk erat Miyaji, seolah dia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Menyesakkan, memuakkan.

"Kotarou, lepaskan!" Berontakannya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hayama. Hayama malah mengangkat tubuh Miyaji, membiarkan matanya itu menatap lurus ke mata Miyaji yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Entah menahan kesal atau tangis, atau mungkin keduanya? Hayama tak peduli.

Yang Hayama pedulikan hanyalah... Miyaji yang kini terlihat begitu berantakan, seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengobrak-abrik hatinya saat ini. Memang ada, Hayama tahu itu. Dan dia sadar kalau dirinyalah penyebab itu semua.

—sesungguhnya, sekilas Hayama sempat berpikir kalau Miyaji terlihat manis sekali saat ini.

"Ini yang kau mau, bukan? Kau juga yang pertama meminta putus, bukan?" Hayama menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Miyaji, tak peduli apabila nanti Miyaji akan menghantam kepalanya atau tidak. "Aku akan mengundangmu nanti. Terserah kalau kau ingin datang atau tidak."

Tapi sepertinya Hayama salah bicara.

Butiran air mengalir perlahan dari sudut mata kekasih—mantan kekasihnya.

 _Ah, ini berat untuk kita_.

Miyaji sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan dan meminta turun. Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hayama dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana, meredam tangis yang telah pecah.

"Tubuhmu masih ringan seperti biasanya." Hayama terkekeh pelan, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Saat aku pergi nanti, jangan lupa untuk menambah berat badanmu walaupun sedikit."

Air mata terus mengalir dari Miyaji.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit saat aku tak ada."

"Hentikan..." Miyaji merintih pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya dalam gendongan Hayama.

"Dan juga..." Hayama menggantung kalimatnya, dan menarik napas sejenak. "Cepat carilah penggantiku."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan!" Miyaji membentaknya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari Hayama, tak peduli walau punggungnya terbentur lumayan keras.

Hayama kaget, tidak siap dan membuat Miyaji terbentur seperti itu. "Kau..." Hampir saja dia ingin bertanya apakah Miyaji baik-baik saja. Tentu Miyaji tidak baik.

Sangat amat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Pulanglah..." Miyaji berucap pelan, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Sakit di punggungnya tidak seberapa dengan sakit di dadanya. Duri itu terlepas, menyisakan berbagai robekan dan sayatan di hati mereka. "Jangan pernah ke sini lagi."

Hayama sempat ingin membantah, namun dia akhirnya mengalah. Membiarkan Miyaji memiliki waktunya sendiri. Membiarkan Miyaji memulihkan dirinya.

Berat hati, Hayama berkata, "Baiklah." Dia berbalik, menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Pintu yang selama ini seringkali dimasukinya tanpa memencet bel lagi. Kali ini ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada segalanya.

Segalanya, kecuali hidupnya.

Tapi, untuk apa hidup? Tanpa Miyaji, dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana esok hari. Dia tak bisa membayang seperti apa fajar di pagi hari, bagaimana senja di sore hari.

Hiperbola, memang. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Hayama.

Memang dialah yang memutuskan, entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa lebih sesak. Memang Miyaji yang meminta, tapi rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya.

Apalagi setelah ini...

.

"Dia datang."

Matanya yang sudah bulat kian membulat begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Dia yang sudah rapi dalam balutan jas warna putih.

"Benarkah?" Raut wajahnya masih memimikkan ketidakpercayaan...

... dan siratan bahagia.

"Kupikir dia tidak akan..." Senyum mau tak mau terkembang di wajahnya. Semua keraguannya telah hilang, terhembus angin musim semi yang menyejukkan.

"Hayama- _san_ , sudah waktunya." Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, memberitahukan bahwa sudah saatnya turun ke altar pernikahan.

Hayama mengangguk dengan mantap. Semua beban di hatinya mulai terangkat.

Dia berjalan menaiki altar, menunggu sang kekasih menyusulnya dari balik pintu. Hayama mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya...

... yang kini muncul dari balik pintu dan mengenakan jas putih sepertinya. Berjalan menuju altar. Berjalan menuju arahnya. Berjalan dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan, mungkin hampir menangis.

Di altar, janji suci yang sudah dibacakan sang pendeta, mulai mengalir lancar dari bibir Hayama, seolah dia sudah hapal mati dengan kata-kata itu. Seolah dia sudah berlatih dengan percaya diri, menggunakan nama orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Saya, Hayama Kotarou, menerima Miyaji Kiyoshi, untuk menjadi pendamping hidup saya. Untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan, dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

Sang pendeta kini menatap Miyaji, yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah marganya menjadi Hayama. "Apakah saudara bersedia menerima Hayama Kotarou, sebagai pendamping hidupmu, memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, saling menyayangi dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan?"

Miyaji menarik napas, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana dalam ruangan itu, menyambut pasangan baru yang lahir. Pasangan baru yang akan memulai lembaran hidup baru dengan tinta-tinta kehidupan milik mereka.

Pertukaran cincin dilaksanakan. Sungguh, Miyaji—ah, sebut saja seperti itu sampai pernikahan selesai—tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis.

Dan tangisan ini tidak sama seperti tangisan yang dia keluarkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tangisan ini adalah tangis bahagia. Bahagia karena Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, walaupun jalan yang mereka tempuh begitu menanjak, begitu curam.

"Salah satu mempelai pria silakan untuk mencium pasangannya." Ucap sang pendeta.

Kedua Hayama itu kini saling berhadapan, menautkan jemari satu sama lain. Mempersempit jarak.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Hayama berucap lembut.

Miyaji tersenyum, jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipinya, membuat Kotarou gemas untuk mengusapnya. "Apa perlu kujawab?" Retoris, Kotarou tahu jawabannya. Mereka berdua tahu.

Jarak semakin dipersempit. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, bibir itu akan bertaut...

... kalau saja semua latar belakang itu tidak hancur berkeping-keping, tergantikan oleh pemandangan plafon putih pucat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"HAYAMAAAAAA!" Miyaji refleks berteriak, wajahnya terlihat berantakan, air mata terus mengalir melewati pipinya. Tidak, Miyaji tidak ingin ini. Kenyataan pahit ini. Miyaji hanya ingin tinggal di dunia mimpinya, dimana dia dan Hayama hidup bersama.

Maka dari itu—

"Dokter, pasien sudah sadar. Dia terus berontak." Perawat berbaju putih menemui dokter dengan panik.

"Suntikkan obat penenang." Ucap dokter dengan tegas. "Tambahkan sedikit dosisnya."

Jarum itu kembali menembus kulit Miyaji, membuat Miyaji terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

—maka dari itu, Miyaji lebih suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri, agar dia dapat tertidur dan menemui Hayama dalam mimpinya. Miyaji lebih suka menenggak obat tidur sebanyak mungkin agar dapat bermimpi menemui Hayama. Miyaji lebih suka membenturkan kepalanya hingga dia pingsan. Miyaji lebih suka menyayat tubuhnya agar dia kekurangan darah.

Demi Hayama, yang kini tengah terbaring di bawah tanah.

Insiden itu, insiden yang merenggut nyawa Hayama—yang selalu akan disebutnya dengan predikat kekasih. Insiden yang terjadi tepat sehari sebelum Hayama akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hayama, membentur keras menabrak truk yang tengah oleng.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Hayama meninggal begitu saja. Menyisakan duka mendalam bagi Miyaji.

Membiarkan Miyaji terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri tiga tahun belakangan ini. Miyaji yang terus menerus diawasi oleh adiknya, agar tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" _Aniki_..." Adiknya duduk di sampingnya. Miris, melihat kakaknya terbaring payah seperti ini.

"Yuuya..." Miyaji merintih. Tangannya meremas ranjang dengan kuat. "Biarkan aku pergi... kumohon..."

Sebenarnya, Yuuya juga tidak tega melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Memaksanya untuk hidup hanya akan menyakitinya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" Tanya Yuuya.

"Sampaikan pada mereka kalau aku menyayangi mereka..." Ucap Miyaji setengah berbisik. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Kalau aku meninggal nanti, tolong tempatkan aku di samping Hayama."

Yuuya menahan emosinya. Tapi bisa apa? Kakaknya sudah buta karena Hayama.

Setidaknya, untuk malam ini saja, Yuuya akan terus mengawasi kakaknya agar tidak mencoba untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

Pemakaman Miyaji Kiyoshi tengah berlangsung. Duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga Miyaji—

—dan keluarga Hayama.

Andai saat itu, keluarga Hayama mengizinkan mereka bersama. Andai saja saat itu, Hayama Kotarou tidak dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Andai saja…

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah pengandaian kosong.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam mulai satu per satu meninggalkan makam Miyaji. Orang tua Miyaji dan Hayama juga akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Yuuya, yang masih setia menatap nisan kakaknya di sana.

Kakaknya meninggal karena depresi mendalam, dan self-harm yang berlebih. Bukan karena Yuuya lalai menjaganya. Tapi, rasa bersalah itu tetap ada.

" _Aniki_ , Hayama- _san_ , kuharap kalian dipersatukan nantinya." Bisik Yuuya, yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Hujan menemani kepergian Miyaji, dan kepulangannya kepada Hayama. Meninggalkan jejak satu kisah yang begitu menyedihkan, memilukan.

Sekarang yang bisa diharapkan hanyalah...

... alam akan berbaik hati pada mereka berdua, dan mempersatukan mereka lagi suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 _ **The End~**_

* * *

 _A/N: GIMANAAAA? BANJIR GAK? NGGAK YA? TwT_

 _Lagi, saya membuat Miyaji terus sedih gini. Padahal ini OTP saya, kenapa saya selalu bikin mereka kayak gini /terbang_

 _Maafkan saya :") yang penting saya udah kelar ngemaso nih ff yang plot awalnya udah berlumut di hp._

 _Tadinya pengen nulis banyak di warning, tapi mikir lagi. Kalo udah tau ntar plot twistnya gak berasa HAHAHAHA /plak_

 _Last but not least, reviewnya ya minna-sannn~ ^^_


End file.
